visual_novels_generalfandomcom-20200215-history
Misc FAQ
Miscellaneous FAQ "Is _______ translated?" : Please Check VNDB before asking. If there's no information under English releases, the answer is most likely "no." "How do I find the source of an image posted in this thread?" : For almost any type of image including screenshots, you can run the image through a general reverse image search engine, such as the one hosted by Google. http://iqdb.org/ IQDB is also a good alternative for any type of official or fan art of Japanese origin. "Someone posted spoilers or a blatant troll post, has this entire general thread is going to shit?" : Please report the offending and move on to other topics of discussion. Mod activity has increased greatly recently so please help by reporting! "People aren't talking about the VN's I like!" : Complaining about it won't help, try starting up discussion about something you do like. If no one bites, remember that discussion can come in waves. If you wait long enough the topic may shift to something that interests you. "Can I talk about this awesome crazy new VN I'm developing?" This type of discussion is more suited for the OELVN general in /vg/. "Muv-Luv Extra is just boring harem crap, can I skip it?" : Muv-Luv Alternative is a full sequel and the third part of a trilogy, which should be played in order it was intended. If you truly must skip ahead please do so discreetly, as opposed to bringing up this topic in the thread and stirring up arguments. "Are there any VNs with _______ (insert fetish or plot device here)?" : Please don't clutter the thread with recommendation requests of this type. Use the tag system on VNDB and filter to English releases only. "Are the characters who have sex in _______ over the age of 18?" : Yes. No exceptions. Stop asking. "I got ________ spoiled, is the story ruined?" : No, spoilers do not inately ruin the story. Although it's shitty thing, this can happen to anyone, so please don't escalate it by posting spoilers of your own in retaliation. "What's that program used for text hooking/machine translations?" See the Tools and Miscellaneous Software page. "How do I learn Japanese well enough to read or even translate Visual Novels?" : Read this Pastebin and start participating in the Daily Japanese Thread on /jp/. Learning a new language is a LOT of work, don't take it lightly. However, Visual Novels in combination with text hookers and dictionaries do make an ideal learning tool if you're interested in playing raw Japanese games. "What about VNs where you aim to date guys (as a girl)?" : A game targeted at women is known as Otomege, VNDB of course will tag these as such too. "Where can I look up Voice Actors (Seiyuu) for a particular novel?" : Until VNDB adds categories for voice actors, the VADB is your best option, however you may need the help of machine translation to navigate the pages. "How can I extract music and sound files, or graphics and sprites from a VN?" : You'll want to try CRASS, or ExtractData from the TLWIKI tools page. Keep in mind these tools won't always break the game's encryption so you may end up with unusable files. Keep in mind that while you can extract script files, you'll need specialized tools for each game engine to be able to convert them into an editable form. Category:Browse